Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Trivia
Trivia about Teen Titans GO! To the Movies. * This is the first ever feature film of the series. * This is the first animated Teen Titans movie to hit theaters. *First theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film since Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) 14 years prior. *The sixth DC Comics animated film to be released theatrically, after Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman: The Killing Joke, Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders, The LEGO Batman Movie and Batman and Harley Quinn. *Nicolas Cage's 3rd Warner Bros. animated film, after The Ant Bully and Astro Boy. *Nicolas Cage was cast as Superman in "Superman Lives" before the project was canceled. *The fourth theatrical film based on a Cartoon Network TV series, after The Powerpuff Girls Movie released 16 years prior, Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10 years prior, and The Lego Ninjago Movie a year before. *The film is being released in July 2018, which marks the 15th anniversary of the original Teen Titans series. *This is the first theatrically released traditionally animated film based off a traditionally animated show to have its franchise Teen Titans Go! (2013) make its big screen debut since The Simpsons Movie released 11 years prior, which also happened to be on July 27th. *This is the first Warner Bros. animated film to be featured in a 1:85:1 aspect ratio since The Ant Bully. *2nd collaboration between Patton Oswalt and Will Arnett. Their first was Ratatouille released 11 years prior. *Of the only 4 theatrically released traditionally animated films of the 2010s, this is the only one to have not had any previous theatrical films in the franchise before hand. Winnie the Pooh was proceeded by The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, Piglet's Big Movie and Pooh's Heffalump Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was proceeded by The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and My Little Pony: The Movie was proceeded by My Little Pony: The Movie. *From the creators of "Teen Titans Go!". *This is the second animated superhero themed movie of 2018. The first had been Incredibles 2 (2018) released a month prior. *The 4th and last theatrically released traditionally animated American film to release in the 2010s. The previous films had been Winnie the Pooh, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water and My Little Pony: The Movie. There was to have been a 5th one, being The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge, prior to that film no longer being set to release in the 2010s after it was pushed back from 2019 to 2020. *Will Arnett's 2nd time voice acting in a traditionally animated film. His first time was in the English dub of The Secret World of Arrietty. *Based on the Cartoon Network animated series Teen Titans Go! (2013). *Kristen Bell's 4th animated film, after Astro Boy, Frozen and Zootopia. *Nicolas Cage's 5th theatrically released animated film, after The Ant Bully (2006), G-Force (2009), Astro Boy (2009) and The Croods (2013). *Jimmy Kimmel's 5th time voice acting in a movie, after Road Trip (2000), Garfield (2004), The Smurfs 2 (2013) and The Boss Baby (2017). *Is the 2nd collaboration between experienced voice actresses Hynden Walch (Starfire) and Tara Strong (Raven) in a theatrically released animated film, after The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) 16 years prior as minor human characters, which is also based off an animated show. *Both Will Arnett and Greg Cipes had been in incarnations of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Arnett was in the Nickelodeon movies films Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) as Vernon Fenwick, and Cipes was in the Nickelodeon series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) as Michelangelo. *Kristen Bell, Nicolas Cage and Greg Cipes have both been in incarnations of Astro Boy. Bell and Cage were in the CGI film Astro Boy (2009) as Cora and Dr. Tenma respectively, and Cipes was in the traditionally animated series Astro Boy (2003) as Atlas. *Patton Oswalt (Atom), Stan Lee (Himself) and Khary Payton (Cyborg) all appeared in episodes of Big Hero 6 The Series (2017) on separate occasions. *David Kaye's 3rd animated film to release theatrically, after The Ant Bully (2006) and Up (2009), the latter of which also had him voicing a commentator. *Tara Strong announced on her Twitter that a season 6 of the original Teen Titans (2003) series could be possible depending on the success of the film. *Wil Wheaton's 2nd theatrically released animated film. His first was The Secret of NIMH (1982) released 36 years prior. *Aquaman is the only DC Universe character to appear in this film voiced by a straight up voice actor, being Eric Bauza, who was also in 2 Teen Titans Go! episodes. *Greg Cipes' 2nd theatrically released animated film. His first was The Wild released 12 years prior. *James Corden's first film where he uses a different accent from his regular speaking British accent. *Will Arnett's 3rd Warner Bros. animated film, after The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Batman Movie. In those films he voiced Batman, and while that character appears in this film, Arnett instead voices Slade, the main villain and a supervillain created specifically for the Teen Titans universe. *Both Scott Menville and Tara Strong appeared in one of the My Little Pony theatrical films. Menville was in'' My Little Pony: The Movie'' as Danny, and Strong was in My Little Pony: The Movie as Twilight Sparkle. *Wonder Woman's second animated theatrical film appearance. The Lego Movie (2014) was her first animated theatrical appearance as well as her first appearance in any theatrical film. *Greg Cipes' first PG movie to release theatrically. *During a mid-credits scene, the Teen Titans in their designs in the original Teen Titans appear, stating that "they may have found a way back". Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Category:Trivia